Vaesyr Solus
"Sometimes I'm just not sure. . . Is there really a place out there for someone like. . . me?" ''- Vaesyr, questioning his existence. Born a super-clone to destroy Xanthos and conquer planet Anount for the Ignian Empire, Vaesyr's exposure to everyday life and differing ideals has opened his mind to new possibilities. With his conflict against Xanthos mostly buried between the two, Vaesyr has become a hero in his own right. Creation and Conception Vaesyr, originally named Steam, was conceptualized and brought to life in 2011 by Wiki user Phirania as an archrival for Xanthos. And while that factor is true today, the two are much more friendly as Xanthos helps open Vaesyr to new ways of seeing the universe. Personality Vaesyr is extremely gullible and naive to new ideals as a result of his upbringing. He generally sees things as a child would, believing first and questioning later. He's fairly cooperative, and believes most rumors immediately. In addition, he can be brutally honest, never censoring his thoughts efficiently. On the other hand, he is incredibly loyal, striving to always do what's asked of him. He has a good heart, despite being raised by interplanetary warlords. Because of his childlike innocence, Vaesyr is surprisingly good at inspiring others and lifted them out of depressing times. He's beginning to understand the shades of grat that fill what he thought was a black-and-white universe. He often needs direction and can be dependent on those he trusts. For this reason, he forms bonds of friendship haphazardly, putting him at risk of being taken advantage of and exploited. Capabilities Abilities Inspirational: Vaesyr's greatest ability is his uncanny ability to inspire and encourage others to perform tasks at their optimum work effort. It is unsure where this latent ability comes from, but it has served Vaesyr greatly in rallying others to his cause. Powers Somatic Geo-thermomancy: As a result of being both Lavaborne and Ignian, Vaesyr's innards are suspected of being composed of lava, which would essentially make Vaesyr a lava elemental with more free will than a mere golem. Vaesyr, being truly in tune with his element, is capable of feats other lava and fire-based heroes may not be able to achieve without years of practice. Naturally, he is immune to lava, fire, heat, and plasma-based assaults. Vaesyr can create, shape and manipulate molten rock, and mixtures of molten or semi-molten rock. He can cause earthquakes and open fissures by accurately pinpointing and rupturing the earth. He can generate heat varying from painful burns to combustion and move/lift molten stone at nearly any speed whether on land, sea, or air. As of now, Vaesyr cannot cast lava spells, but has been studying in earnest to do so. Lavaborne Mark: The crescent moon marking on his forehead begins to glow crimson when Vaesyr is in times of great stress. If the stress factor continues to antagonize Vaesyr, his fox-like exterior burns away to allow Vaesyr to access his purest form, a being composed entirely of lava and rock. With his true power unshackled, this form is considered Vaesyr's "super form," but has dire consequences for Vaesyr's body after usage. In his Lavaborne form, he has near complete mastery over lava, heat, and molten rock, able to actually cause premature volcano eruptions at will. Notable Weaknesses Water: A more obvious weakness Vaesyr faces is cold, water, and related assaults. This is especially true because he is composed of lava, so enough water can kill him. Naivete: Although his greatest strength draws from it, he can also be taken advantage of and exploited because of his naivete. History 'Birth of a Soldier -' When Hephatus attempted his takeover of Xanthos' homeworld of Anount, he had artificially replicated Iciauran technology and was even in the process of making Iciauran lones just to fool the inhabitants of Anount into thinking he was a hero sent to stop the "Iciauran menace." Xanthos was able to halt his plans, forcing Hephatus and the Ignian fleet back to Juvia. Some time later, Hephatus had heard of a group named "The Journey," who had a certain experiment named Blastion Brimagh that was a being known only as a Lavaborne. Curious, Hephatus spectated several of the Journey's Holo-shows, keeping an eye out for Blastion and his abilities. Upon seeing Blastion's raw power and apathy, something that could overpower the Ailuro's empathic powers, he set to work covertly obtaining genetic samples of Blastion. Using an Iciauran embyro, he injected Blastion's genetics into it, but large parts of the DNA sequence were missing. Hephatus used his own DNA to fill in the gaps, and thus, Vaesyr was born. Telepathically taught the ins and outs of Ignian culture, Vaesyr's mind was stuck on one objective-- Xanthos Ailuro had to die. Dispatched for Xanthos' last known location, Mobius, Vaesyr began his hunt. 'Kyra - ' A few days into his trip on Mobius, and Vaesyr encountered Andesian runaway Kyra, who had been framed for a crime she hadn't committed. Stepping in to help, Vaesyr and Kyra became close friends as they searched for their respective goals. 'The Shadow War - ' Trivia *Vaesyr's original name, Steam, was briefly contemplated as a name for the son of Luna and Blastion, but was turned down in favor of Garm. Category:Characters Category:Heroes